Gang Night Saga
What About After the Black Dragon were framed & captured by the Special Forces for a building explosion that they didn't commit, New Talon tries to do a rescue mission in the sky, but ended up getting Deadshot heavily injured & near death, but Blackfire manages to save him with the Shooting Stars help & is ended up becoming more personal than ever. Blackfire had taken over the President House with ease & destroyed the Special Forces base with a single fireball blow with Retsuko in it. Now she declares Gang Night all day, everyday, forever, while sharing leadership with Deadshot, only for him to know that there will always be opposition, no matter what in any shape & size. No doubt he was right, when Chun Li, Carmelita Fox, Samantha & the Angel Forces escaped, same with the New Teen Titans, But mainly Starfire as well. Can the heroes all band together to stop the Gang Night & most importantly, who framed the Black Dragon Clan for all this? What Happened Prologue: Blackfire Unleashed The Saga begins following the aftermath of the plane crash, that sends Blackfire on a mission to capture the entire city for Deadshot. The stunning turning point, causes the Police Force to hide into obscurity, leaving Chun-Li, Carmelita, Samantha, Leaf, Tessa, Kiki & Noble to evacuate & hide into the hidden hut within the forest, with Carmelita & Samantha having helped the others into hiding, while figuring out a plan to not only get all the help from the police forces & other heroes, but to also take back the city. Meanwhile Starfire is flying by, but then sees the Titans Tower completely destroyed by the Shooting Stars, but we're no sign of the Titans anyway, due to Blade's other journey on getting Jing King & Shadow back from the Yellow Turbans, while Ultra-V is not far from here with a shut down Astro, Nakano & P.R.B. with the Sable Soul, D.Va is reportedly missing, but later learned that she crashed into Junker Territory & was caught by Junker Girls. Having found the 4, Starfire desperately looks for a way to power up Astro & the others, thou having found Kineticlops, Lien-Da, Julie-Su & Gae-Na, returning to Mobius Central from Mobius Russia, only to find the central city in chaos. The 4 turn to see Starfire who requires their help, Kineticlops & Lien-Da use their electrical power to recharge & power up Astro, Nakano & P.R.B. back to full strength. Kineticlops, Lien-Da, Julie-Su & Gae-Na proceeds to join with the New Teen Titans to help their cause on stopping Blackfire & the Gang Night before it escalates into chaos. Meanwhile Hank had brought Diane, who was shot dead by a sniper shot from Blackfire earlier, to safety in a hidden location, while contacting Ruby, who is hiding in Earth Japan from all the chaos. After reviving Diane, Hank realised the two were on their own until they can find some backup for the time being, in term they proceeded to do so. Meanwhile, Shantae returns to her lighthouse home after the gameshow to meet up with Tracer, only to find out that she is moving back to London, due to Blackfire's takeover. The half genie hero feels like she needs to do something about this. However they were ambushed by Zane, who tries grabbing at Tracer, before she blinks out of his grip. The two escapes in the woods to hide inside the hole to escape from the chase by the Alpha Apes, only to be found out by the Outback Bunnies who came here to Mobius Central for a vacation. The Outback Bunny girls ambushed the two, turning the device on Tracer to one so she couldn't escape, to take them to their vacation spot. During this time however, Shantae manages to turn the device back into normal setting so Tracer could blink her way out of here, promising to come back for the half genie hero. Back with Starfire's group, they found Cassie & Jacqui hiding from the gangs, the two fill the group with details that the Special Forces Base is destroyed when Retsuko was tossed into the core generator by Blackfire & all they found is Retsuko's Soul orb. But as they determined to help the next gen Special Forces members on finding Cage, Sonya & Jax who have mysteriously vanished, they were ambushed by the Jackal Squad lead by Infinite & Vixen. Starfire's group begins flying away, keeping the Jackal couple at bay with Star blasts, digi beams & electrical whips & gunfires from Julie-Su's double barrel gun as warning shots, while Kineticlops & Lien-Da blasts more electricity at Infinite & Vixen, while the leading Jackal blasts Ruby cubes at the group. Thou Astro quickly charge, before deactivating his rocket feet & dropkicks at Infinite & Vixen in mid flight before reactivating his rocket feet to retreat into hiding with the group in an empty house in the country. Realising that his hiding spots are limited, Ultra-V undergoes a decoy plan to lure the Jackal Squad into chasing the giant robot, giving the rest of the group some breathing room to remain hidden & figure out a way to get Retsuko back from the dead. With Hank & Diane, they call Sanford & Deimos to hear that the Protection Agency are hiding as well, probably having their base invaded by gangs. Hank suggests to find Allies from the Dean & Co. household, Deimos's Hero Gang operation is finally gets a green light as the group of Alpha, Gadget, Fuchsia, Corvin, Amber, Tangle the Lemur, Whisper the Wolf, Pipo Gojko, PipoLee & among many unnamed members to set out on an undercover mission. Thou, Hank & Diane were unaware of Winston watching the two leave. Hank & Diane arrive at Dean & Co.'s house, where Dean & Brie introduce themselves & the team to Hank & Diane, who explains the gang Night situation. So the team agrees to help them prepare on taking back the city. Meanwhile the Hero Gang were planning on blending in with the gangs while finding Tracer & as if on cue, she showed up after running for a while. The Hero Gang takes her to a safe place & hopefully find a way to get Shantae back, giving Tracer a disguise so they won't recognise her & hopefully it doesn't blow their cover. While they introduce themselves to Tracer & vice versa, they plan on getting Mei to help the team as well. With Starfire's group, they came to a hard decision that they go to the Nanman to get Retsuko resurrected from her Soul orb to normal by the Shaman, with Astro & Kineticlops doing the talking for the group. Back with the Hero Gang, Mei put on a Jiana Proudmoore cosplay disguise with purple scarf, while Amber help Mei with her voice with a vocal lighter spray. As the hero gang begins explaining on their origin, starting on how Alpha formed the gang with Amber. Flashbacks Flashback A: Roots (Alpha & Amber) The First Flashback started with Alpha & Amber discussing about the Shadow Wolves & their so called leader "Omega", until the two were called in to get down to the Port Warehouse to meet a certain gang that are going to make a buy. So Alpha & Amber, who are visibly frustrated about the Shadow Wolves' unhinged attitudes, head on out to get the large sack of the stuff, from their gang's Dealer, but he responsed that unless the cops get out of here & shut down the stakeout, they aren't going to do the deal tonight. So Alpha & Amber need to devise a plan to get the cops off his back by planning on causing so much chaos that the cops would have no choice but to shut down the stakeout. Amber has an idea to speed things along faster, pulling out her signature electric guitar, while she sets it to Max power, Alpha cover his ears with ear buds & tie Amber's ears around her head, so Amber can do her thing on blasting a loud soundwave with her guitar that causes the nearby Workers & hobos to scream in pain while covering their damaged ears, while the Windows from the police car shatter from the loud sounds. Alpha gets another smart idea that he also picks up & tosses a Molotov at a police car to cause it to explode upon impact. Alpha & Amber sneak back into hiding as the cops shut down the stakeout to check on what's going on before calling Deimos about the emergency. Back with Alpha & Amber, after they got the sack from the Dealer, who immediately went back to bed, they head on over to the port warehouse, but when it's midnight, Omega didn't show. This leaves Alpha & Amber to do deal themselves with the Armoured Bikers, led by the Armoured Biker Leader himself, who he was human before he was a robot. However, the Armoured Bikers figured out that the sack is filled with fake props, rocks & even fake dollar bills with pictures of "Ed" on them. Seeing Amber doesn't want to have her feet cut off, Alpha quickly shoves the Leader into the other Bikers & scram with Amber into the warehouse, shutting the door quickly before the Armoured Bikers give chase to the two. Now locked in the warehouse, Alpha & Amber realised that it was all a setup by Omega himself, but instead focus on getting out of the warehouse alive. Knowing that the Armoured Bikers are heavy hitters, the two decided to stay out of sight & use the shadows to their advantage when using stealth, in the while distracting them with bricks being thrown & knocking them unconscious right at the exposed back of the necks, one by one, without killing them, much to Amber's annoyance thinking that they're big jerks, but to Alpha, he & Amber we're not psychos & Omega is actually responsible for all this. Even after Alpha & Amber manage to escape the warehouse & jump onto another metal rooftop, they were confronted by the Leader & one Elite member that is a hulking brute. The tag team Brawl ensues as Alpha & Amber take on the Leader & the Elite respectively, with Alpha & Amber dodging the best they can while using their teamwork to wear them both down first, starting with the Elite, who was knocked out by Amber's superkick to the skull with her rabbit feet & then proceed to take down the Leader who was crushed underneath by wooden crates. After the two return to the Shadow Wolves hideout, they confront Omega, only to figure out that he had planned this to make sure Alpha & Amber never make moves behind his back that would take over the Shadow Wolves, much to the duo's anger. Alpha accused Omega for being paranoid & has started a gang war rivalry between them & the Shadow Wolvest wolf pack as Alpha & Amber leave to start their own gang army, while Amber keeps her Metalhead jacket with the bunny sticker on it. Flashback B: The Best (Gadget & Fuchsia) The Second Flashback begins at the King of the Hill Contest in Mobius Coney, where Gadget & Fuchsia arrive to compete against other pairs in gangs like the Reptilian Renegades, Outback Bunnies, Pyromaniacs, Predator Hybrids & even Alpha & Amber of the newly formed Hero Gang. Gadget & Fuchsia meet up with Alpha & Amber, who told Gadget that he was right about Omega letting the power go into his head, due to illegal actions. After the competition with lots of fighting for the top of the junkpile hill, Gadget & Fuchsia are able to win the contest with Alpha & Amber coming at a close 2nd, which brings the attention of Alpha & Amber to let them join the Hero Gang to teach the Shadow Wolves a lesson, at first Gadget has doubts, but ends up accepting with Fuchsia to join in. Their initiation would begin with Gadget & Fuchsia to trash the 4 stores that are under Shadow Wolves protection, a plumbing store, a car store, a pawnshop & a meat shop, to put the Shadow Wolves out of the job of gang protection in Mobius Coney, while also engage the Shadow Wolves in combat, wrecking them all into submission along the way with Gadget's attacks & Fuchsia's Cat claws. After a long while & a brief talk with the plumber (similar appearance to Stan Lee), the 4 decided to find a hang out to stretch their legs, Fuchsia gets an idea on raiding & taking over a warehouse that the Shadow Wolves' place of lounging around. Smiling devilishly at the idea, Alpha immediately accepts it & the 4 Storm into the warehouse to take out the remaining Shadow Wolves inside in an all out Brawl, while the dealer rushes out onto the roof. After the Brawl, the 4 Hero Gang members rush out the door to speak with the Shadow Wolf Dealer to tell Omega that Mobius Coney now belongs to the Hero Gang, before the Dealer jumps off the roof, surviving the fall, but injuring his leg upon impact in the process before he limps away. Now Alpha, Amber & the newly recruited Gadget & Fuchsia decides to celebrate their victory that the Hero Gang are here to stay. Flashback C: Heavy Muscle (Bruno & Whisper) The 3rd Flashback begins with Bruno & Whisper reaching their final part of the initiation for the Hero Gangs, on surviving the pen to earn a vest. Both Bruno & Whisper battle against the group of Hero Gang members the best they can, with Bruno using his brute strength, power & football tackles the best he can, while Whisper uses her brains as well as her Variable Wispon & her friendly Wisps that will offer to help & protect her. Even both Bruno & Whisper begin to team up on surviving the pen until time runs out. After the initiation is over, Bruno & Whisper earn their own vests & are declared "Hero Gang" material. Alpha decides to go to a party with the group, while Bruno says that they will catch up, only for he brings Whisper to a local store, when the others are not around. Despite warning Bruno, Whisper follows him to make sure he doesn't get into more trouble. Once they arrive at a female bear's store stand, that is in Shadow Wolf turf, they were ambushed by the Shadow Wolves & stolen their vests when their out cold. When both members come to, the female bear saw the Shadow Wolves run off & both Bruno & Whisper decided to follow them to get back their vests. Along the way, they arrived at a restaurant to find one of the Shadow Wolves to begin interrogating him by a submission move to have the wolf's arm wrapped behind his back, while subduing the rest, the one member screams in pain, exclaiming that the large wolf has Whisper's vest & the Shadow Wolf Dealer has Bruno's but only knows the large wolf's location. After knocking out the one wolf, the two quickly & quietly go through the alley way, finding the Large Wolf with other Shadow Wolves. They were suddenly ambushed by Bruno & Whisper, along with Whisper's friendly wisps' help as well. After subduing the large wolf & regaining Whisper's vest, the large wolf exclaims in a panic that the dealer's at the pawnshop upstairs & has Bruno's vest. Thou when the two arrive, after Bruno trashes the pawnshop & knocks out the shop owner, he & Whisper barges into the room upstairs to deal with the Shadow Wolf Dealer. After a brief fight of dodging knives & fists & feet flying, Bruno manages to throw the Dealer out of the window to send him crashing outside. Now Bruno & Whisper found out that a panda girl, who was formerly with the Dealer has Bruno's vest on. After negotiations with her, Bruno got his vest back. TBC Predators & Prey Hank & Dean & Co were back on the ship, after evacuating the citizen to safe return locations & even on boats, the group begins thinking about the situation of 60,000 gang soldiers compare to the 20,000 police & heroes of the whole town of Mobius Central, which is only 25% chance of winning. Knowing it's not gonna be easy, Hank needs to develop a plan on how to bring an end to the Gangs Night, especially when Patricia is out of reach on vacation. Dean & Co suggests that they have similarities with Hank on stealth & facing large odds, but without the dying part. With stealth in mind, Hank has no choice bout to use stealth when the meeting begins, knowing the Mobius Central city will be swarmed with hundreds of gangs. So Dean & Co help out Hank on getting their gears ready for their mission together. However, other gangs like the Predator Hybrids led by Lady Venom had other ideas by leading Starfire to the woods, pretending to be a survivor. With both ladies making eye contact, Lady Venom hypnotises Starfire, but before she could finish her for dinner, Astro quickly intervenes, blasting them with digi beams to make them let go of Starfire & engage in a Brawl. Lady Venom tries squeezing Astro with her snake tail wrapped around the robot, thou Astro blinds her with shining light from her eyes & lifts her up with her rocket feet to try & slam her down, causing Big Bessie to ambush the robot. With a two on one situation, Katha tries to escape with Starfire, but Astro tries to keep them away from Starfire, only for Lady Venom to bite his leg, but because of Astro being robotic, the sparks from his damaged leg begin to electrocutes the lady venom, while Astro manages to knock back the Big Bessie. But Big Bessie is far from done, while trying to lunge at Astro with his ape power & strength. but when Lady Venom enraged trying to spit venom at Astro, he quickly counters both attacks by catching Big Bessie & tosses him at Lady Venom, not only hitting Big Bessie with the acid, but Lady Venom also ends up being crushed by the ape. Astro slowly reaches the cave where Katha tries to ambush Astro aiming for the leg, but with perseverance & heart, Astro has the determination to continue the fight with Katha, slamming the minion into a stone wall & knock out the Hybrid into a tree, before reaching Starfire. Starfire wakes up, telling Astro that she's ok, but noticing his damaged leg & carries him away to safety, leading to the conclusion that since the Gangs Night had started, the gangs are starting to become more aggressive. Flashback D: Scout's Honour (Corvin) The Fourth Flashback beings at the Chinatown Train Station with Corvin having a mission for the Hero Gang settle a score with the Tsao Huns "More Coming Soon" Flashback E: Sharp Dressed Mobian (Tangle) "More Coming Soon" Pipo Gojko & PipoLee: Ape Escape Flashback "More Coming Soon" Mission #1: New Blood, Overwatch Heroes (Tracer & Mei) "More Coming Soon" Character Cast Heroes *Chun-Li *Carmelita Fox *Samantha Appleton *Leaf *Tessa *Kiki *Noble Rose *Starfire *Astro Boy *Nakano *Princess Robot Bubblegum with Sable Soul *Ultra-V *Kineticlops *Lien-Da the Echidna *Julie-Su the Echidna *Gae-Na the Echidna *Hank J. Wimbleton *Diane Bratten *Shantae *Tracer *Mei-Ling Zhou *Cassie Cage *Jacqui Briggs *Unnamed Hero Gang **Alpha the Wolf (Leader) as Cleon **Gadget the Wolf as Swan **Fuchsia the Cat as Cowboy **Corvin the Parrot as Fox **Amber the Bunny as Vermin **Tangle the Lemur as Cochise **Whisper the Wolf as Snow **Pipo Gojko **PipoLee **Bruno the Bear as Ajax **Breeze the Canary **Flower the Bunny **Other Hero Gang Members *Dean & Co. **Dean Brawl **Brie May **Tank Miles **Devin Explosion **Nesbitt Steel **Lita Magic **Pearl White **Jessica Blood **Luna Fey **Jaguar Fetales **Shawn Voltage **Nicholas Santas **Misty Felix **Mad Light **Toxic McLovin **Spike Grass **Carlito Crunch **Tristian Trevant **First Mate **Sarge **Yankee Rose **Other Dean & Co. Members *Winston *Voodoo the Hedgehog (Young-Adult in Flashback E) *Jami (Young-Adult in Flashback E) *??? Villains *Shooting Stars **Blackfire **Deadshot *Black Dragon Clan **Kano *Junkers **Junkrat **Roadhog **Trash Gal **Skunk Junk **Speedy Bunny *Alpha Apes **Zane the Gorilla *Outback Bunnies *Jackal Squad **Infinite **Vixen the Jackal *Shadow Wolves as the Destroyers **Omega the Wolf as Virgil **Shadow Wolf Dealer as L.C?. **Large Shadow Wolf as Lemmy *Armoured Bikers as the Satan's Mothers **The Armoured Biker as Spider (Human, Before his Robot Transformation) *Predator Hybrids **Lady Venom (Returned) **Big Bessie **Katha Dragon *Pyromaniacs *Reptilian Renegades *Tsao Huns as the Savage Huns **Xian Tsao as Ghost *Alpha Apes as the Boppers **Zane the Gorilla as Big Moe Others *Red Dragon Clan **Daegon **Movado Trivia *??? Category:Main Story Category:Saga